Keep Up With Me
by 2looney
Summary: Santana is bored – until someone new shows up in Lima. Santana and OC along with a smattering of Puckleberry because I just can't help myself. Prompted by missphenix.


**Title:** Keep Up With Me  
**Author:** 2looney  
**Pairing: **Santana/OC and Puck/Rachel  
**Rating: **M  
**Spoilers: **Up to Journey  
**Summary: **Santana is bored – until someone new shows up in Lima

**A/N: **The second story in a round robin in an LJ Community that I am in with missphenix, sassykel_26 and jlz_1 called Gleeks From Last Night, based on the VERY popular book and website Texts from Last Night. Please check out the community at (without the spaces) http:/ community. livejournal . com / gleeksfln /

The original prompt was from missphenix. Prompts are listed at the end. I cannot thank missphenix and sassy_26 for the edits and non stop encouragement. And of course to Sassy for providing the Aussie slang and finding me the inspiration for Ry – Kenrick Mock, an actual Australian swim god!

I do not own Glee (Mark Salling would be naked all the time), TFLN (I lose at technology), or Kenrick Mock (why would I write fic if I had that?). The idea of Ry is all mine;-)

* * *

In some ways, Santana Lopez was not like other girls. She was aggressive, self assured and very tough. She liked looking good and chasing boys (and sometimes girls) and having them pursue her, something she believed was very normal for a senior in high school.

But because she started earlier than most girls and was a sexual perfectionist, she was much more experienced than everyone she knew, except Puck and Brittany. Santana had great sex with both of them in her sophomore year but then Puck had decided to chase after Rachel Berry and both she and Britt missed fucking guys. Her junior year was filled with a series of quick pick ups and a two month "relationship" with Dave Karofsky. He was as angry in the sack as Santana but he was an ass and a complete moron. Quickly Santana was bored and fucked his older brother on their pool table over Spring Break, just so Dave wouldn't come after her again.

The summer between her junior and senior year was spent dating college guys, three and four years older than her. Senior year found her single again but she didn't mind; playing the field just seemed to suit her. High school boys were boring for the most part – none of them could keep up with her. She would find someone random to fuck at parties – figuring that getting laid by someone that bores you is better than being celibate.

The only guy that could ever keep up with her sexually was Puck. But he was seeing Rachel exclusively now – they were sickeningly sweet in public but Santana knew they had to be hot behind closed doors. She appreciated better than anyone that nothing but virtually animalistic sex would keep Puck's attention and Rachel Berry was widely known to be a perfectionist. Once Berry got off a couple of times, Santana guessed that internet research took "Puckleberry" (their vomit inducing couple name) to places even she hadn't been.

Sometime in the midst of her junior year, Santana realized that she and Rachel really weren't all that different. They both loved to be in control and were confident, accomplished young women in a town that didn't necessarily appreciate those characteristics. It didn't hurt that Rachel was getting expertly boned on a regular basis which calmed her down considerably. They had gotten to be friends occasionally hanging out when Puck was working or taking care of his sister.

A week before Homecoming her senior year, Santana was at a party drinking in the kitchen of some unknown freshman Cheerio when she saw Puck walk in. Rachel was sipping on a glass of wine in the adjoining family room and she watched Puck as he caught a glimpse of Rachel. The look in his eye was literally like he was stalking prey. Santana vividly remembered that look and missed not having it directed at her. Santana had quite a bit to drink that night and the effect of watching Puck stalk Rachel was overwhelming. Her Rub Tub (what, girls need a Spank Bank too, you misogynistic ass!) was filled of images of Puck with that look on his face.

As she continued thinking about Puck and all the wonderful things he did to her with his mouth, hands and cock, she was jolted out of her reverie by a screaming Rachel Berry jumping on to her boyfriend whom she clearly was not expecting. Santana had no desire to witness this and she didn't see any one worth leaving the party with…so she decided to head upstairs for some quality 'alone time' until she could find someone worthy of scratching this particular itch for her.

Santana found the Jack and Jill bathroom upstairs and closed the doors to both bedrooms, running some water in the sink to drown out any sounds she might make. Santana thought about Dave's brother and carpet burns she endured from the pool table. As she slid her fingers up under her skirt and past the edge of her panties, she switched her thoughts to Finn's cousin who she fucked for one glorious week last summer. That kid was obsessed with refurbishing old cars – she had tolerated all that boring conversation just so she could take advantage of the very skillful way he used his dick. Finally her thoughts turned to Puck and it was like she could hear him talking dirty the way he used to. Then she realized she_ could_ hear him. The door was still partially cracked and he and Berry were in the next room. Damn she couldn't even rub one out in peace. She cracked the door to the other bedroom and saw that there were two kids from the Jazz Band in there. And well, good for them, but she wasn't gonna walk through there and she surely didn't want to watch it.

Santana thought – hmmm, _watch it_. There's something I've never done. The party was boring. Puck is hot, Rachel is hot. Why the hell not? She settled behind the crack in the door and watched as Puck tore Rachel's sweater over her head and bared her breasts. Puck started sucking on Rachel's tits as they stood near the dresser. He stripped her quickly and his gaze ran all over her. Rachel pulled off Puck's shirt and the sight of his chest alone, nearly made Santana cum.

She slowed her hand down and continued to enjoy the show in front of her. Rachel laughed and whispered something in Puck's ear. Rachel unzipped Puck's pants and knelt down to shimmy them to the floor. Puck stepped out of his jeans and Rachel grabbed Puck's cock and started running her hand up and down his erection. Santana matched the timing of Rachel's strokes with her own. It had turned into a threesome that really wasn't but she didn't care.

Rachel dropped to her knees and started sucking on Puck's dick and after about three deep bobs, Puck grabbed Rachel and pulled her to standing. He turned her around abruptly and Rachel bent slightly at the waist, grabbing the edge of the dresser in front of her. Puck slammed into Rachel from behind; her tits bouncing with every thrust. Santana sped the movements of the hand in her panties and used the other to mimic the stimulation Puck was now applying to Rachel's breasts.

Santana was near her release and looked to see Rachel's eyes rolling back slightly and Puck's reflection revealed his 'I'm not gonna cum yet' face. Rachel said something and Puck slowed down his movements. Santana was so close she rubbed quickly back and forth across her clit, bit her tongue and came all over freshman Cheerios' bathroom rug.

As Santana came down off her high, she watched as Rachel slipped her sweater back on and Puck zipped his pants. She heard Puck say something and Rachel left the room while Puck turned and headed toward the bathroom. _Chinga, chinga chinga!_ Santana tried to slip quietly into the tub behind the shower curtain. Puck closed the door and Santana heard him step toward the toilet. She was holding her breath and her heart was in her throat.

RIP! The shower curtain whipped open and Puck stood before her with his eyebrow cocked, "Did you like what you saw, Lococita?" He asked coolly and then laughed a genuine laugh, so did Santana. He offered her his hand and helped her out of the tub.

Santana asked "Does Rachel know?"

"Yep – she saw you before I did. We extended that last part to make sure you finished up. Rach says with me out of the running it's slim pickin's around here now. I'll bring home one of the guys from the dorm next time I come home, for your entertainment. Just promise you won't break the toys when I bring them to ya, OK?"

Santana laughed and ran her hand through her hair. "Sure – they will be well used but mostly unharmed when I give them back."

"Great – let's go!" Puck led Santana out of the bedroom and they joined a blushing Rachel in the hallway.

"I'm not worthy Berry – really!" Santana jokes making bowing motions toward Rachel.

Rachel pushed back her mortification at being caught in flagrante delicto, "OK Santana. I know you have gone too long without a man now – we need to fix this!" Rachel says as she linked arms with the taller girl and they head down the stairs laughing.

Puck replies, "I'll bring her Josh or Steve when I come home next weekend, Rach. Don't worry."

"Noah, while your idea holds merit, I think Santana is like me - she needs regular attention. I know we can find someone suitable at McKinley or Carmel. I will start scouring the yearbooks tomorrow and compile a short list of possible candidates."

Santana groans, since when did her love life become so pathetic she needed Rachel Berry of all people to fix her up? "I can't take this anymore. Get me a tequila!"

Santana headed to the bar in the kitchen and heard a laugh she didn't recognize. She turned the corner and noticed an unfamiliar head of blonde hair.

He turned around and she was sure he was not from Lima. He had an innocent looking face but a devilish gleam in his eyes. He smiled, dimples appearing on his cheeks and Santana was flustered all over again. She quickly turned for the bar and grabbed a shot of tequila shooting it back without her normal salt and lime. Turning to Puck she asked, "Please tell me that you brought me that as a present," motioning toward the new guy at the table. "Please Puck!"

"Sorry San – no dice. You're gonna have to earn that one. I don't even know him. But he is checking out your ass as he heads over here… I'm out, Rach has to be home in 2 hours and I wanna get at least three more rounds in. See ya – and good luck."

She turned around and it got even better – or worse depending on how you look at it. He was clearly trying to refill his drink but Stacie Forrester, that skanky sophomore puta, had him cornered. What she could see was incredible. He was the tallest guy in the room at 6'5" with a build better than Puckerman – which is saying alot. His shoulders and forearms were so defined she could barely contain herself. But dripping all over him was not her style and he looked truly bored by Stacie. She noticed he was drinking a beer so she grabbed a fresh cup and refilled it at the keg, grabbed herself another shot and headed toward the new guy and the Stacie the Soph-moron – what? She was not bright, like Finn not bright.

She nudges between the new hottie and Soph-moron and shoots her hottest eyefuck at he new guy. "Hi, you looked thirsty"

He gives her a genuine grin with full dimples and responds, "It wasn't your shout but thanks mate." Thank god she was standing with her ankles crossed (for once, she thinks to herself) because otherwise her panties would have flown off and injured someone. The dimples, the accent and the body were all individually hot as fuck – in combination unbearably wicked. Santana had figured out what – or actually who – she would be doing her senior year.

Santana smiled slightly and asked, "My shout? What does that mean?"

He returned her grin replying, "Your shout means it's your turn to grab a round. Sorry, still not used to being out of Sydney."

Santana decides she needs to find out where this god has been hiding – like right now. "I haven't seen you around. Do you go to Carmel?"

He moves to her side and leans on the counter so their height difference is not as pronounced. He smells like heaven, beer and boy and it is nearly too much for Santana. "No, I'm enrolling at McKinley on Monday – I am staying with the Jeffries for 6 months on an exchange program."

Santana knows the Jeffries. Both she and Quinn would babysit for them sometimes and she knows that they are Matt's neighbors. She asks the question she already knows the answer to, "Don't the Jeffries live next door to Matt Rutherford?"

He grins and sips on his beer, "Yea – Matt brought me. He's a good bloke."

Santana laughs at the slang expression thinking that 'good bloke' would not be a compliment from anyone else. She slams her tequila and leans toward the beautiful Australian, "He is a good bloke I suppose. Well nice to meet you." She holds out her hand out to shake his.

He grabs her hand and a jolt runs through her. He says huskily looking into her eyes, "Ryan McPherson. Everyone in Oz shortens their names though, so just call me Ry."

"Santana Lopez, nice to meet you. I am friends with Matt." She looks up just dying to kiss him but knowing it is still too early.

Ry grins cheekily and replies, "Tana – that's right. Matt mentioned you were in Glee. I'm gonna check it out on Monday."

He didn't seem like the singing and dancing type. He had a good three inches on Finn and his moves were legendarily bad. Santana raises her best 'Puckerman' eyebrow lift and asks, "Oh, really."

Ry casually replies, "Yeah as long as it doesn't clash with swim team. I need to check the practice roster but hopefully I can give it a burl."

"Well I guess I'll see you at your audition – what are you singing?"

"A classic – I wanna surprise all of you. Good to meet ya Tana."

Santana turns and waves over her shoulder "See ya Monday." Santana casually watches him from bar for the next hour or so. Ry is very easy going but seems slightly intense under the surface. He has a contagious laugh and appears to get along with everyone. She tries to pay attention to the kids hanging around the bar but she mostly laughs and nods and tries not to get caught eavesdropping on the conversation at the table where Ry is still sitting.

The accent is to die for and he says things like "tosser" and "wanka." The raspiness of his voice sends pools of heat down to her belly. She overhears "swim meet tomorrow" and "hanging with the host clan on Sunday." She decides to wait until next weekend to make her move.

Ry and Matt leave an hour later with no girls in tow. Santana goes home shortly thereafter because there was no reason to stay with her eye candy gone. She fell asleep dreaming of him coming out of the pool dripping wet and all the nasty things she wants to do to him. She hopes that he's as confident as he seems and that he can keep up with her. She really needs someone who pushes her buttons like Puck used to. Speaking of Puckerman – he and Rutherford are now out of the Lopez rotation. She thinks McPherson is all she will need for a while.

* * *

On Monday, it is evident that Santana is not the only one who has noticed Ry. Every girl with a pulse and a few of the guys are following him around like a bunch of lemmings. Needless to say, the fresh meat at McKinley is getting a lot of attention. Ry doesn't seem fazed by this at all. Santana is never bothered when she gets this level of attention either. She figures if you are that hot, it is just part of the deal. She hopes again that this means he will match her when (not if) she gets him in bed.

In retrospect, her decision to lay low over the weekend was not looking so smart now. Stacie Soph-moron is stalking Ry's locker by the end of the school day. Stacie is hot – stupid but hot – and Santana knows she will make a move at the bonfire on Friday. Santana cannot wait until the weekend for a party. This needs to happen today – both because of Stacie and because she simply can't wait to get her hands and mouth all over Ry McPherson.

"Hey Stacie – he's at swim practice and then he has Glee with me. I think Ben Israel looking for you." Santana scowls sending Stacie off in a huff.

It's an hour until Glee and with no Cheerios practice because of another suspension for Coach Sylvester, Santana decides to go for a run. This has nothing to do with the indoor track passing by a wall of windows that overlooks the competition pool – it really doesn't.

After 40 minutes of running, Santana is sweaty and ready for a shower. She walks a lap or two for a cool down. As she passes by the windows, she sees Ry get out of the pool. He is incredible – and she is in big trouble. There is complete definition around his pecs and shoulders. The abs – forget about it. He has no body fat at all. His training trunks are smaller than they should be – revealing lines around his hips she is just dying to run her tongue and hands all over. He really is perfection. The water dripping down his torso is incredible sexy. She sees him head toward the locker room and – Fuck she needs a shower and Glee is in 15 minutes.

It is days like this that Santana is so grateful for her mother's genes. Her skin needs nothing but a quick application of blush and lip gloss to look perfect. Her hair dries quickly and perfectly. For as beautiful as she is she is actually pretty low maintenance.

She pulls on a spare Cheerios uniform and heads off to Glee. Looking forward to Ry's audition and hoping to catch him afterwards so she can formulate the FAHAN (FuckAHotAussieNow) plan. As she cruises toward the auditorium, Quinn catches her by the arm and turns the Latina toward her.

Quinn whispers, "Hey, I saw you chase Stacie away from Ry's locker. His host family is on a mission with my mom and her new boyfriend, I thought you should know, he's alone all week."

Santana looks at Quinn suspiciously. They are friends again but not like it used to be and Santana misses having a close friend that can snark as viciously as she does. She really wishes things were better between her and Quinn. "Thanks – why are you telling me this?"

"I know I never really asked for forgiveness for the 'I fucked Puck thing'. That's mostly because I never apologize. Can we call that even and get back to the way we used to be? It's been a year and a half and I miss us a little."

San gets a sinister grin on her face and Quinn starts to frown a little. Santana says, "Not only is all forgiven, I owe you one. Puck is bringing a toy for me from his dorm this weekend when he comes to Homecoming. Since I plan to be occupied with the Hot Koala, he is yours. No one here can keep up with either of us. It's the least I can do."

Quinn squeezes Santana's arm slightly. It's like 18 months of animosity is gone in a second. "Santana, you know I re-took my celibacy oath."

"Fine Q, pray with the guy if you want. Don't you think you can serve the lord better if you aren't consumed with carnal urges? C'mon think about it at least."

Quinn rolls her head back laughing. "Carnal urges, really? Ok San. Let's get in there and see if this stud can sing."

Santana and Quinn enter the auditorium and see Rachel backing away from Ry who is leaning over a scared and potentially aroused Kurt.

Ry is controlled but really angry. "Mate, this Sheila didn't do anything. Lay off her, alright? You need to get yourself a date and an empty out. Quit being a tosser."

Kurt was completely confused by Ry's statement. Santana walked up to him and quipped, "He told you to get laid and stop picking on Rachel, moron. He's right. Call Jesse and tell him to meet you in Indy this weekend. I know he is in Chicago on that internship – You need to get some and soon!" San winked at Ry as she took a seat.

Mr. Schue is late to the party and clueless as usual, completely astonished by the eyes shifting between Ry and Santana.

Ry performs a stellar version of _**What You Need**_ by INXS. His singing voice is a lot like Puck's and he really does seem to love the music. Mr. Schue offers him a spot in the club and they work through a couple of songs with Santana and Matt helping him learn the tricky choreography. He picks it up fairly quickly – it is evident that he is more of a singer than a dancer but his athletic ability helps.

As Ry is leaving, Santana makes a beeline towards him, "Ry, I have had years of dance, I would be happy to help you with the other numbers." She offers casually.

"That'd be ace Tana. Catcha later."

As she watches his hot ass walk away from her, Santana thought to herself, maybe flirting looks different in Australia?

* * *

Much to her own surprise Santana finds herself on the front porch of the Jeffries home half an hour later. She texts Britt that she will meet her at dance class and not to bother picking her up. Santana adds a note that she might be late and hopes that proves to be the case. She adjusts her leotard as low down on her chest as it will go and rolls her skirt's waistband so it is shorter than usual. She takes a deep breath and rings the doorbell.

Ry leans against the door frame and smiles. "G'day Tana, it's nice of you to lob in. Come inside. The Jeffries aren't home."

Santana looks him straight in the eye and whispers as she brushes past him, "I know, that is why I am here."

He quirks his eyebrow, "Not sure I know what you mean," he says slyly. He closes the door and leads her toward the family room. He is watching a rugby game on TV. Santana wonders how you even find rugby on cable in Lima.

Ry stands at the edge of the hallway near the entrance to the Jeffries family room. "Can I get you a cold bev Tana?"

"No thanks." She closes the distance between them and licks her lips. He leans forward and brushes her lips lightly.

Santana deepens the kiss and Ry pulls away looking in her eyes. She leaps up wrapping her legs around his waist. He is kissing her neck passionately. Santana purrs in his ear, "Ry, no one here can keep up with me. Do you think you can?"

In response to her challenge, he lifts her up and presses her up against the wall pulling her leotard off her shoulders. She frees her arms one at a time and pulls the top down exposing her tanned breasts. He sucks on one while palming the other and then switches. Santana is arching into him. She is ready to get him in bed but Ry has other ideas. He slides her down and she places her feet on the floor, they are still in the hallway. He turns on the overhead light and returns to her.

Normally Santana always takes the lead, but this is not a normal guy. He walks over to her, unties her dance skirt and slides her clothing down to the floor. She is standing in a brightly lit hall, completely naked and Ry's gaze is burning a hole through her.

She steps toward him and he raises his hand to stop her. "Do you know the difference between the French and the Aussies Tana?"

He pins her to the wall, leans over and nips her ear. She is fully aware that he is still entirely clothed while she is naked and completely dripping wet for a guy she met three days ago. She decides, through her lust induced haze, to start looking for colleges in Australia first thing in the morning.

His hot breath on her ear and his fingers tracing down her breasts and stomach snap her out of it. He asks again, "Do you?"

Santana barely mutters "No, no I don't."

Ry smiles and kisses her full on the lips while sliding two fingers into her, hard. "We like our kisses down under." He starts laughing and begins kissing down her breasts and stomach while pumping his hand in and out of her at a torturously slow pace.

Santana is writhing against his hand, urging him to go faster. He uses his free hand to hold her hips steady against the wall and kneels in front of her. She starts to lose her balance as his tongue joins his hand in between her legs. From one second to the next, she doesn't know where his hands and tongue will be as they trade off between being inside of her and on her clit and back again. Finally, Ry pushes his fingers deep inside of her, curling hard on her g spot and simultaneously sucking on her clit.

Santana screams his name as she comes all over his fingers. Ry does not stop the stimulation on her clit. She tries to push him away. He shakes his head against her and she comes apart again. Her bones have turned to jelly as he kisses back up her stomach and chest and gives her a passionate kiss on her lips.

He picks her up and heads toward the stairs. Santana nibbles on his neck on the way to his room.

"So Tana, I think the real question is, can you keep up with me?" Ry starts laughing and Santana has had enough of him having the upper hand.

"Oh, I can keep up with you Ry. Don't you worry."

Ry tosses her on the single bed he is sleeping in at the Jeffries. Santana thinks this is clearly not enough room for what she has planned – but oh well, she'll make it work.

Ry takes off his shirt and Santana sees all the definition and perfection she remembered from the pool today but close up it is even more striking. He takes his shorts off and thank god his dick is as impressive as she had hoped. He reaches over for the dresser and grabs a condom from the drawer.

Santana sits up and takes the condom package from his hand, opens it and rolls the rubber down over his cock. His eyes roll back a bit as she does it. He pushes her back slightly and starts to climb on top of her. As he slides in, Santana feels him fill her completely and she thinks this is going to be an epic 6 months. He starts to pump quickly in and out of her and she starts going out of her mind again. Then Santana remembers (somehow) that he has been in control since she arrived and she wants, no she _needs_, to change that. This is only going to work between them if Santana can be Santana.

As he sets a rhythm, Santana knows she has to time this perfectly. He is much stronger than her and has leverage from all his height. Then there's the fact that the width of the bed is not doing her any favors. As he pulls back, she quickly tightens her legs round him, pushes one of his shoulders back and rotates on top of him. She begins riding him as he laughs.

Ry grunts out, "Ummm…..I guess you're right. Don't think there'll be a problem with you keeping up, Tana."

She keeps a steady pace and closes her eyes as she approaches her release for the third time.

All of a sudden she loses her balance and crashes to the floor. Santana screams, "Fucking bed."

She starts to climb back up when Ry hands her a pillow, smiling and says, "Let's take the bed out of the equation. What do you Yanks say when something falls to the ground? Oh yeah, 5 second rule."

Santana looks at the clock realizing she needs to leave for dance in about 15 minutes, she gets on all fours and Ry takes her from behind. He is slamming into her G spot and she is losing her mind again. She pushes back into his cock and he is in deeper than anyone before him and she loves it. He quickens the rhythm and her eyes are rolling back in her head again.

Santana screams, "Ry please." He reaches around and presses his thumb on her clit. After three rotations she clenches around him and he cums right after her. They collapse to the floor. He is laying on her kissing her neck and back tenderly. He nips her ear with his teeth and she laughs.

After a few minutes of recovery, Santana pulls away, grabs Ry's shirt, pulls it on and heads down the stairs. She grabs her discarded dance wear and goes to the bathroom to freshen up.

She decides she can't do anything in the next 10 minutes to disguise the fact that she has been thoroughly fucked. So she decides to text Britt so her dimwitted bff does not spout off in front of the whole dance class. She grabs her phone, enters the message and hits send.

_ S: I fell off the bed in the middle of it, and he yelled "5 second rule" and kept fucking me. I think im in love. _

_ B:Swimmer?_

_ S:Yep, be there in a few._

She puts a last check on her ponytail and opens the door. She finds Ry outside the door holding a glass of water. He kisses her and hands her the glass, taking the phone from her hand.

He gives her a sexy grin, "Seems like trading mobile numbers would be a great idea after our ripper of an arvo." He enters some numbers and texts his phone from hers and then sends a text back from his.

Santana looks completely puzzled, "Ripper arvo? What the hell is that?"

"A great afternoon." He explains with another grin as he kisses her forehead.

Santana smiles and reaches for her phone. Ry holds it above his head and asks, "so you like the 5 second rule line huh?"

At first Santana is really pissed that he looked at her phone but then, she thinks she would check his texts too if she got the chance. She decides that finding a guy this hot, who can keep up with her both inside and outside the bedroom is like winning the lottery. She grins and simply replies, "Yeah, I liked all of it actually."

She kisses him roughly and jingles her keys. "Gotta go."

Ry hands her the phone and walks her to the door. He pats her on the ass with a parting wink as she walks out.

Santana thought dance class would never end. She and Britt were stretching as Santana checked her phone. She smiles when she sees an incoming text from Ry.

_ Ry: Come back if u want to. I'll do some dirty shit to u mamacita._

Santana smiled and looked at Brittany. "Hey B, I need you to cover for me. I'm gonna tell my mom I'm spending the night at your place."

Brittany laughed. "Wow, I haven't seen you like this since Puck."

Santana replied, "I know, right?" She texted her mom and then sent a message to Ry.

_ S: I will but only if you think you can keep up with me!_

_ Ry: Let's give it a burl._

Santana had no idea what that meant but she was psyched to find out.

* * *

Prompts were from missphenix and included the following TFLN:

(315) I fell off the bed in the middle of it, and he yelled "5 second rule" and kept fucking me. I think im in love.

(312) Come back if u want to. I'll do some dirty shit to u mamacita.

(303) Hehe I wanna Australian kiss…Its like a French kiss but down under;)

She also wanted Santana to be in control after the 5 second rule.

Thanks for the awesome prompts bb!


End file.
